She Was Always First
by Sofi Bleuphyre
Summary: Based off The One Piece Attempt, Possible OOC, SanjixOC. He always put Nami first, and in a way, Amie understood why...


**Now, I know this is a SanjixAmie oneshot, but it kinda popped into my head one day, and I typed it up, and I thought "Eh, what the hell. I'll post it."**

**This is possibly the crappiest I've ever written... I was never good with mushy-gushy one-shots. So, if they're OOC, I'm sorry. Don't go bashing this one-shot upside the head, I know it sucks.**

**So, if you still wanna read, you may!**

* * *

It was always her first...

Nami-san this, Nami-san that...

At first, I didn't mind. Not one, single, itty-bitty bit.

But that was before I developed a crush on him.

I don't know why, either. He smokes, for one. He flirts with whatever has _boobs_, for another, and he _pampers_ relentlessly, which gets kinda old.

...

... But he is sweet...

And he's great to talk to...

His eyebrow's also kinda cute, too...

... Gah! What am I thinking! I need to stop! It's not like I had a _real_ chance anyway! It was fact!

Back at the Baratie, he saw _both of us_, and yet he went straight for Nami!

I don't want to admit it, but now I feel jealous of Nami.

I mean, yeah, she's got bigger boobs than me, and she's tons prettier, but is that really what Sanji cares about?

I bang my head against the railing again.

It. Shouldn't. Matter!

"Amie-chan, why are you banging your head like that?"

I looked at Luffy. "'Cause I feel like it, Luffy."

"Why?" Luffy asked, tilting his head. "Is it fun? Or are you just upset?"

I gave him a creepy grin. "It's for _fun_, Luffy!" And with that, I fell into the crow's nest with a heavy sigh, rolling onto her side, curled into a ball.

There was a pause.

"That didn't look like fun to me..." He said. "Hey! Hey, Amie-chan! Let's play hide and seek!"

"Not in the mood." I mumbled.

"How about the 'in my pants' game in my pants?" He asked again.

"Dun feel like saying 'in my pants' over and over again right now, Luffy..."

Luffy huffed. "Well, are you pimsing or something?"

I turned and gave him a look. "What the hell is pimsing?"

"It's that thing that girls get once a month and makes them all crabby." Luffy said. "At least that's what I heard... I think it's spelled 'P-M-S'..."

"You say it as PMS, duh..." I grumbled. "And no, that's not it..."

"Then what is it?" Luffy asked.

Was Luffy stupid enough to trust? "I... I've got a crush on someone, Luffy..."

"Crush? What's that?" Luffy asked.

"It means-." I was cut off when Sanji started yelling.

"NAMI-SWAN!! AMIE-CHWAAAAN!! I HAVE SOME SMOOTHIES FOR YOU!!" Oh, for the love of GAWD, NOT NOW!!

"ONE OF THE GUYS CAN HAVE MINE!!" I shouted. "I'M NOT THIRSTY OR ANYTHING RIGHT NOW!!"

"YAHOO!! I GOT DIBS!!" Luffy shouted, leaping down to the deck.

"YOU DO NOT!! KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF!!"

"BUT SHE SAAAAIIID...!"

I felt my brow twitch as I heard ropes creaking and hands on the railing. I merely looked over to see Luffy staring off the edge, and then Sanji appeared, apparently looking worried.

"What's wrong, Amie-chan? Are you not feeling well?" Sanji asked, putting a hand on my forehead.

"I'm fine..." I muttered, hiding my face to hide the blush on it.

"No you're not." Luffy said. "You said you were crushing something!"

I felt my eyes widen. Oh. Shit.

"Crushing? You mean she has a crush?"

"Yeah, I think that's it."

"On who?"

Before Luffy could reply, I kicked him off the crow's nest.

"OW!!" Luffy shouted. "THAT WAS MEAN, AMIE-CHAN!!"

"DON'T GO TELLING PEOPLE BUSINESS THAT'S NOT THEIRS!!" I snapped, huffing and laying back down.

"It's none of my business?" Sanji asked.

"No..." It's my private life. I may have a crush on you, Sanji, but you don't have to know that.

"So that crush you have isn't on me?"

I tensed. What was I supposed to say? "Oh, yes, Sanji-kyun! I do!" No way! He'd reject me! Besides, how did he come to that conclusion in the first place!?

...Ack! Forget it. Just don't say anything!

"... I see..." ... That didn't sound right...

I looked over to see only the top of Sanji's head.

"Very well. I won't bother you anymore." And with that, he climbed back down to the deck. I sighed sadly, sitting up and staring down.

It was all for the better. Remember that, Amie...

I mean, it's not like _he_ had a crush on _me too_.

Besides, what's the worst that could happen?

Just as I thought that, I heard a loud crash and jumped, looking over towards the kitchen where it came from. There were several more following, and Nami dropped her newspaper and rushed in. I heard her faint voice, and I _could've sworn_ I heard a sob.

But it had to be my imagination...

Maybe... maybe he's just upset that his hard work was put to waste 'cause I didn't want it! Yeah! Or... he's upset because Luffy stole some meat or something! Yeah!

It's not like I just broke his heart or anything!...

... Right...?

* * *

Later that evening, we made it to port. Nami had stepped out of the kitchen, saying that Sanji wasn't up for cooking and that we'd be eating out.

Before they all left, Nami pulled me aside.

"What did you tell him?" She automatically snapped.

"What do you mean?" Why was she so angry?

"Before Sanji had his breakdown, he talked to you! What were you going on about? I know you mentioned business, but I didn't hear what kind..." She continued.

I felt my heart sink a bit. "He... had a breakdown...?"

Nami looked a bit sad. "He was crying and everything. Half the dishware is broken now, and some of his pots and pans are dented..."

My knees gave way and I stared down at the deck in shock.

I... I broke his heart, didn't I...? I did... why else would he freak out like that!?

"Amie-chan! Are you okay?" Nami asked.

I shook a bit. "Crush..." I muttered. "I told Luffy I had a crush on someone. That was the business. I said that it wasn't Sanji's business, and he automatically assumed that I didn't have a crush on him... then he left me alone..."

There was a pause, then I hissed in surprise as I felt Nami smack me upside the head.

"You idiot!" She snapped. She then grabbed me by the hoodie, glaring at me. "You don't go _doing_ that! You don't mention crushes and say it's no one's business! It can break the heart of the person who has a crush on _you!_"

She then let me go, and I stumbled back onto my bum.

"Go talk to him about _your_ feelings! I don't want you coming for dinner until it's all straightened out!" And with that, Nami stomped off.

I could only sigh. She was right. I had to at least tell him the truth. Truth is always better than a lie in the end, after all...

... But... then again... maybe he's just upset that a girl doesn't have a crush on him...

I pinched my nose to prevent a headache, then stood, dusting myself off. Only one way to find out...

The kitchen door was closed, but unlocked. I was as quiet as possible, trying to spy on how he was, gauging him.

He seemed to still be cleaning up the dishware, crouched down and sweeping here and there, putting the remains in a trash bin. Though his back was to me, I noted two things.

One: He was smoking, as usual, and two: he had cuts on his hands.

I guessed they were from cleaning.

Deciding that knocking will only get me kicked out, I stepped in, closing the door. He looked at me, then turned back to what he was doing.

"I already told Nami I wasn't hungry..." Nami? What happened to Nami-san? Or... Nami-swan...?

"She told me." I said, walking over and sitting on the bench, curling in slightly. "She also told me you made quite a mess..."

Sanji merely exhaled, putting some more dishware remains in their garbage-y grave. It only drew attention to his injuries, and I cringed. I then knelt next to him, taking one hand and avoiding his gaze. It was very lifeless in my hand, sitting there and bleeding like that.

"You know..." I said quietly. "You never let me answer your question."

Sanji gently eased his hand out of mine. "It was none of my business, so it obviously wasn't me." He said, and he kept sweeping. I sighed through my nose. He didn't seem really upset. Just grumpy...

There was a long silence then.

"It's Zoro, isn't it?" Eh? Zoro?

Zoro's sweet and all, but we're like brother and sister! We've established that a while ago!

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Out of the rest of the crew, you're closest to him..." Sanji stated. "So... I'm right, aren't I?"

I sighed. This was getting frustrating. "You know, Sanji. Just because, me having a crush isn't yours or anyone else's business, doesn't mean I don't have crush on you..."

I heard him freeze in mid-sweep. He dropped his broom and turned to me. I avoided his gaze, of course, feeling tears brim my eyes.

"What...?" He whispered.

I then chuckled. "Remember at the Baratie, when we first met? I was at the same table as Nami, and out of the two of us, you went to her first... It's always her first..." I then felt my face spread into a small smile. "I can understand, don't worry. I mean, she's way prettier than me, and I'm just a frickin klutz."

I sniffled, rubbing at my eyes, still avoiding to look at him. "I can't even remember when I started feeling this way about you, Sanji-kun... and... I didn't want to tell you, because I knew that, if I did, your rejection would hurt... but I have to admit, seeing you like this hurts me more..."

I grabbed his hand again. "At least let me take care of your hands..." I muttered, and it was then that I noticed something. His hand was no longer motionless.

It was trembling.

I gasped when it suddenly grabbed my hand back and yanked me towards him, sending me face first into Sanji's chest. A strange wave of comfort washed over me when he then hugged me tightly.

"How many times to I have to tell you?" He choked, and I felt a lump in my throat. "You _are_ beautiful... you _are_ wonderful... you _are_ worth something... you..."

I felt him nuzzle the top of my head, his grip tightening even more.

"..._You are everything to me_..." Sanji whispered.

I let out a sob, clutching at his back and getting fistfuls of his shirt. Dammit, why does he have to sound _soo cheesy_?... and yet it still effects me...

"I'm sorry, Sanji..." I whispered. "I'm so sorry..."

I felt Sanji's hand on my face, and I allowed him to lift it. He gave me a small grin, and then he gave me a light kiss.

"As long as you're with me, I'll forgive you..." He whispered.

I grinned. "I... I think I can do that..."

Sanji grinned, kissing me again. He then held me to him, sitting like that for a while.

"We should probably get off the floor and take care of your hands..." I said quietly, even though I didn't want to let go of him. "Then we need to get to the others. They might be worried."

"I'm not done cleaning the kitchen yet..." Sanji said quietly, hesitantly letting me go.

I smiled at him. "I'll take care of it when we get back, okay?" He was going to protest, but I held up a hand to silence him. "I _will_. Now come on..."

I sat him at the table as I grabbed the first aid kit, then I cleaned and bandaged his hands. When one was done and I went to the other, he touched my cheek with it.

"Amie-chan..." I looked up at him.

"At the Baratie..." Sanji continued, leaning in. "That Marimo-head was blocking my view of you..."

* * *

Nami sighed. They were already halfway through dinner, and still no sign of either Sanji or Amie. She was getting worried, wondering if Amie just shut herself off from the world... and since Sanji doesn't want to talk to her for a while...

... Maybe they were fighting?

No. Sanji was a gentleman...

Nami merely sighed, standing. "I'll be back." She said, getting up from the table. She was going to head back to the Merry to make sure everything was all right.

As soon as she reached the entrance, she froze.

There, out in the distance, was both Amie and Sanji, and they were both clinging to each other like love-sick fools. Sanji had said something, causing her to laugh, and then he pulled her to face him, foreheads together. Amie made a comment, pulling back and continued walking as Sanji rushed back, weaving her back into his arms. Throughout this peculiar dance, both of them had the biggest smiles that Nami had ever seen.

As she watched this occur, she smiled. They finally worked it out. That was a good thing. A very good thing.

After all, she may have been the one Sanji first saw, but even _she_ knew that Amie was the first one that he loved.

* * *

**Oh... dear... GAWD. **

**SO MUCH MUSH AND GUSH AND... GAH!!**

**Okay, I'm done ranting... Still, it sucks. And angsty Sanji... oy... I'm so ashamed... -.-**


End file.
